Condemned Beforehand
by becky.garner2
Summary: Santana is living her happy after as a lawyer in New York City with Quinn as her wife, until She comes across with Brittany and see the way she's living. The story is gonna contain sex and violence chapters later so you are warned.
1. Chapter 1

This story is not my own, I am helping LillyLA with her story. I believe she has a good story on her hands and I am just a helper :) I hope you guys enjoy.

PROLOGUE

It has been many years since Santana graduated from High School. One day of her first year of Law degree her parents told her that Carlos,her brother, has died. She never got over his death. Her sadness made her to neglect the relationship she had with Brittany, when she knew how unhappy the blonde was, she decided to break up with her. Santana was so crippled by her pain that she focused on her studies so much that she finished her degree in two years.  
During those years she made good friends, one of them offered her a job in the most famous lawyer's office in Manhattan which is called Will&Browser.  
After a few months living there, she went to a party organized by Kurt in Valentin's day. There she came across with her old friend Quinn,

Today, you are undeniably beautiful- Quinn said. Santana's first reaction was to look at her with an amazed face thinking about the meaning behind those words. Did She want to flirt or Did she just want to say a compliment?

The night was young and the alcohol helped to look for hedonism between two bodies which were groping each other.

I have never danced with a woman -Quinn said when their gazes met.- And it's interesting.

-I like this change in you . I cannot stop asking myself if your experience is as good as your self-confidence.

I'm single and I have two children, I think sexual experience I have enough. Are you self-assured enough to accept what I am implying right here and right now?- It was a challenge to both of them, and no one wanted to torrid romance that connection between the both of them was undeniable and as hot as a pressure cooker.

Quin was lied on bed thinking what she had been missed for years- It was awesome, now I understand why some girls experiment with their friends. Just to be clear, it's something is going to happen once.

Why not twice?-The latina asked.

Who said twice said thrice, frice,quince, a few romantic encounters later they decided to make their relationship official. They were going out for a year when they got married and Santana adopted Quinn's childre, Beth and Brian. Beth was born when Quinn was on High School, and Brian was Quinn professor's son. He was the reason why Quinn had to drop her studies. At the begining Quinn was really affected by the fact she was not longer at university, but then she realized that she was not so good student back then cause she had to take care of Beth so she was hard-pressed to do it.  
Anyway that was too many years ago, now after 15 years since Quinn and Santana got together they grew up as a family and accepted each other, Santana loves Beth and Brian as their own children and they love her back.

Read and Review Guys :) Hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1

Every morning She wakes up smelling coffee. Her wife was in the kitchen making pancakes for the whole family. She came up very stealthily behind her until she wrapped her in a hug. " Mmm, it smells nice"

"You say that because you are used to it, but I remember that you used to hate it" Quinn said smiling while Santana gave her sweet kisses in her neck

"Meee? what a liar, I have always loved it!" Santana's husky voice on mornings were too hot for the blonde. The latina entwined their hands meanwhile they preparing the breakfast

"I think it's gonna rain today, Have you seen the weather?" Quinn was watching through the window.

"It's not raining right now, so we can keep going on with our lives " Santana was sure that it wasn't going to rain.

They heard some steps as faster as horses running in a competition "Well moms, thanks because of letting me to wash my clothes last night, but I gotta go to the campus, do you want me to give Brian a ride to High School?" Beth asked. She was following Santana's vocation, She decided to study a Law degree.

Both moms forced them to take the breakfast the whole family together before getting out of the house, it was a rule settled. " Beth, have you ever think about what field are you going to specialize in? Santana asked.

"I don't know yet"

"I am asking you because if you decided to specialize in civil law I can get you a good job in Will&Browser"

"A classmate of mine told me that I can get a lot of money in criminal law"

"A male classmate, maybe?" Quinn asked suggestively.

"Yeah, I like him a little bit"

"Listen Beth, if you do criminal law you can get involved in shady affairs. Don't do it because a guy told you so, it's not worthy"

After breakfast everyone went to where they supposed to. Santana took the car to go to her job as every morning she did. She knew that a hard day's work was awaiting for her, divorces, dismissals,etc. She loved her job because Snixx could get out and she got paid for it. In her way to work, when she stopped in a traffic light in red, she saw a woman on ground, she was too familiar. She parked the vehicle and came closer to that person. There was not doubt, she was an old love who now was a shadow which fall into oblivion.

"Brittany?" Santana asked. She didn't answer. The latina repeated her name twice... and didn't get any answer yet. She shook her gently trying to receive a response but it didn't work. Suddenly, she heard some steps coming closer to them, she felt a hand which pushed her aside rudely. When she wanted to realise what was going on, she saw someone spilling water on the blonde one, the woman recover her consciousness.

"What happened?" Brittany asked.

"You were blackout" The other person answer "Here, I got you a bottle of water, sugar, and an orange you need your vitamins"

Brittany disconcerted moved her face trying to make the headache disappeared, then she noticed the latina " What are you doing here?" She was hysterically.

"I...I...I live in New York" She didn't know what to say, she didn't understand anything.

"I don't mean in New York, I mean here exactly"

"I...saw you on lying on ground, and I came up to aid"

" Yeahhh, what a great helper were you" The other person said sarcastically. For the first time, Santana looked up and saw her. It was a young woman, maybe a teenager, dark-haired and dark eyes. Even though her skin was as whiter as snow, it was nevertheless that people would doubt who is who. It was like looking at a mirror " What...the **...!"

NA: it's not g!peen so don't think about possibilities like that hehe.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

The tension was getting harder

"Who is she?" Santana asked

Brittany was nervous, but then her heart filled with fury " It's none of your business"

"Excuse me?" The latin asked skeptically " I see you after 17 years,you unconscious on the ground in the middle of the street, and with a girl who has features similar to me, I think I deserve an explanation"

She has never seen Brittany so mad "No,no,no. You were the one who got away and left me alone, you were the one who broke our relationship. You were the one who decided don't talk to me anymore, you ignored me, even though we were friends since we were children. You don't deserve any explanation."

Santana was sure that she was not taking the better road to make her talk, the Brittany she once knew would had never reply her like that, unless... "You live with her" Santana accused

"I live with whoever I want to" The sudden answer was clear to Santana, they could be going out and that was why they were being so rude. "How can you live with her?OH Godness, she's a child"

"Who are you calling child, grannie?" The young woman said getting dangerously closer. Brittany stood in their way to avoid the confrontation "Emily... Why don't you go to...wherever you should be right now?

Before leaving reluctantly she grabbed Santana's shirt and whispered to her ear "If you make her suffer one more time,I will hunt you down"

When Emily left, Santana and Brittany were more relaxed "Seriously, I don't understand. I wanna talk to you. I gotta go to work, so I have not too many time, but I can give you a ride and talk all the way long"

"You don't have to give me a ride anywhere, my life is here"

"This is one of the most dangerous quarters of the city and it's a latin quarter, what are you doing here?" Santana didn't know what she would have to do to speak with her, she insisted on exchanging their telephone's numbers. Brittany answered " I don't have one, that's for bourgeoises"  
She could not do anything, she was worn-out when she got in the car. Somehow she felt guilty cause she broke their friendship without any remorse.  
Before she pulled up she looked at Brittany through the rear view mirror. The blonde's skirt was pushing up when she was crossing. Every step became a synonym of showing legs. Santana tilted her head, what a long and creamy legs...even though it was too many years ago, she still felt attracted to her, to drool at was not a sin,then again WHAT A LEGS!  
She was going to know what had happened, she didn't know what her wife would think about it and she wanted to count on Quinn's support. She had the scene on her mind, she would arrive at home nervously, and would explain the situation to Quinn and to not make her jealous she would exclude the information about the awesome legs she has. She didn't want to remember old times because she was afraid of her low body's traitor reaction.  
She was going to investigate everything about those women, one from her past, and the other one would give people a lot to talk about. What she didn't know was that those legs she loved so much, was well-known by one of her most closer ones, her son.

Again hope you guys enjoy :) All work belongs to the wonderful LillyLA :) I am just a helper.

Also we were wondering do you guys prefer longer or shorter chapters, please review and tell us as this would help us know how to do later posting of chapters :)


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

Emily was 17 years old. She grew up in one of latin quarters of New York City, it was called "La Chicana"  
Emily's mother had lived in Lima, Ohio, until her parents kicked her out when she got pregnant. She decided to check her luck in some place where no one knew what happened back there and could judge her, New York was one of those cities full of chances to success. The first months her costs were minimum, she could take money from her savings, but after having Emily the costs shot up. She swore to herself that her child would have anything she needs,that implied a lot of sacrifices.  
The mother fitted into the latin area as a native, she found job although she had to work extra hours (if you can call it that). As you have guessed, Brittany was Emily's mom, the one who overcame adversities to bring her daughter up. She knew Emily was not a saint, Emily joined a gang looking for protection, and she was aware being par of a gang carried rows. Sometimes Emily arrived drunk ir stoned but...Hell,that's what all teenagers do! She couldn't ban her from doing it cause she was part of a gang, that's what they do mostly,and because even if she was not, that's what most of teenagers do,but what she could do was to control how many times she was going to party, she had a limit so she was not going to be an addict and she respect her mom's decision, she was allowed to do it, but not every weekend. The only thing she could not control was sex, Emily loved men too much.  
She knew Emily would get out of this life, she put hope on her and luckily for her Emily agreed. The plan was getting high marks to get a scholarship to a good university and with that money both of them would escape from their lives, a good friend of them help them with obtaining the school equipment, it didn't matter if it was in a legal or illegal way.  
This was her last year in High School and she needed to be as good as she could be.

After school the gang met up and called Emily to collect a debt. "We have to collect the club's debt, the extras service's one"

"And why do I have to go? He's not Rambo and I think it's enough if you go with two of your men" Emily replied to the boss. For reasons she couldn't tell she didn't want to go, she had to study.

"We all are gonna go, but you have to go anyway cause you are the payee, but if you don't want the money we can take it for ourselves"

"Ok. I'll go, if things become more serious"

They arrived at a high and sophisticated building from where a lot of people got out.

"I need someone to take the bill meanwhile we settle accounts with him" The ringleader said giving the bill to Emily at the same time he was waiting to their victim "He's there" The gang run to the boy until they cornered him. "Where is our money?"

Emily stayed out of it momentary.

"I don't have it right now, I promise to give it to you...I didn't know that..."

"You keep promising it or three months, my patience is wearing thin"

Emily understood what they came for, they was not going to collect their debt, every minute this boy was living their gang was loosing respect, they wanted to cause critical wounds. She refused to be meddled in something so serious for one thousand dollars. She saw parents pick their children up and she deduced it was a private high school, she knew she had to do something quickly on the prete  
"Ouch you beat me up!" Emily muttered painfully.  
"Don't overdoing it a bit" The adult woman said. When Emily saw Santana getting out of her car she tried to act normal "Hey chica, how marvellous it is to see you, or we never meet or we meet everyday"

Santana checked if he girl was fine, and then she remember the first and last time they have met " What did you tell me the other day? Oh yeah, that you would hunt me"

"I was joking, woman. You shouldn't take everything too seriously" The teenager answered.

"Oh like I shouldn't take seriously that you hit my son?" Santana said "Guess who is gonna call the police?"

"Don't you dare, cause if you do it I have to explain to them why we did it" Emily took out the bills from her bag and gave them to her "That's what your son spent a few months in our club. He paid with a bounced cheque, we found him and told him what she should have done and he said he would give us money, we gave him time but he didn't pay. We're fed up! You should be grateful that I did something, my friends would have killed him"

"How much does his life cost?" Santana asked while she was trying to find the total.

Emily knew it was a great chance to gain a little benefit from her."One thousand dollars" she prayed for Santana not to find the total because it was eight hundred dollars "Don't look at me like that, it's a striptease's club, he spent too much in meal, too much in drink, he even invite some of the girls to drink with him, he asked for a few private lap dances, pole dances, and a complete striptease, and if you add VAT ... "

Santana didn't know what to do with the news she received, she just knew she had to defend her son "I could give you the money or I could demand you club because you are under-age and working there nd you hit my son"

"You could demand the club, then again, they know where your son is supposed to be weekly and if they wanted to kill him for one thousand... I don't wanna know what they are able to do for a demand. You could sue them because i work there...then again, I don't work there, I just charge the money because gang's family are related to the club's one"

"Ok, I'm gonna give you the money, you are too well-organized and I don't want troubles, but don't trust me even though I give you what you ask for, I will sue you when I know something of you" Santana retorted

Emily was tired of her attitude, so she answered back "I didn't hit your son because of it, I hit them because the would really kill him, I couldn't object and I don't wanted to be an accomplice of a murder for one thousand **ing dollars. Instead of searching information about me, try to educate your son, the next time I'm not gonna be there to caress him"

Santa gave her another cheque " It would be enough for them to be happy and let my son alone?" She saw Emily's face"It's not a bounced cheque, I wouldn't risk my Brian's life"

Emily smiled when she saw the numbers "Very happy" Before she couldn't move, Santana grabbed her arm "Thank you" When she said that, she saw something ephemeral in the girl's gaze, anyway, it didn't matter because suddenly she came to her senses. When the girl was going to move for a second time, Santana stopped her again "Brittany... I would like to see her. You live with her, Do you have telephone?

"That's for bourgeoises"

Santana smirked thinking how much this girl and her ex lover were alike, something she didn't like it, they had so much mutual understanding that she had with Brittany. "Every weekend morning I go to take a cup of coffee here" She said writing the localization on a paper "If she could come around one day... I need answers, it's driving me crazy how she could change so much"

Too deep down in the darker layer of her heart, Emily felt pity, not for Santana, just for Santana's confusion, she didn't have a clue of what had happened "I can't promise you anything, she doesn't want to see you"

"You have a relationship with her, persuade her" Emily didn't know from what part of the last day's conversation she understood her mother and her were going out, just the idea was gross, it sent her a shiver down her spine. "Who said that?

"It was a secret? Oh, sorry, I didn't know, the other day both of you were talking openly about it so I thought..." Santana tried to excuse herself.

Emily thought Santana was a pervert and she understood what she wanted to, the more sick-gross side of the conversation, it didn't deserve an answer so she left. In her way back to home she were jumping every time the horror show of this pansy came to her mind.

**Here's the next chapter guys sorry it took so long to update but was busy with college and getting all my work done up to distinction so I didn't have the time to focus on nothing else. But on Easter Holiday's for two weeks now yay! Hope you guys like this Chapter :) Once again I am just the helper this amazing chapter was written by the lovely LillyLA :)**

**Please read and Review :) Means alot :)**


End file.
